


What's an Aquanaut?

by ami_ven



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an aquanaut means Gordon never gets the limelight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's an Aquanaut?

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write about a forgotten/background character)

When Gordon Tracy told people he was an aquanaut, he was overwhelmingly asked one question— what’s an aquanaut?

Granted, it wasn’t the most well-known career, especially when compared to his father and brothers who had all been accomplished astronauts even before forming International Rescue. But as much as his brothers loved the stars, Gordon loved the sea.

Just like their mother had.

One of Gordon’s earliest memories was of collecting shells on the beach, listening with rapt attention as she described the creatures that had once lived inside. Sometimes, he could close his eyes and hear her voice again, always talking about the ocean.

So, while Scott, Virgil and Alan were designing rockets, and Dad and John were designing a space station, Gordon began working on a state-of-the-art submersible. 

People would certainly be more awed by the arrival of a rocket ship, but someday soon, when somebody needed an underwater rescue, Gordon would be ready.

THE END


End file.
